The Clans Halloween
by InterestingIndeed
Summary: It's Halloween For the clans and Mosskit has a few ideas of her own for this holiday. Yes I am aware it isn't halloween, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Seeing as how halloween is coming up (In like 2 months) And I've been dying to do one of these since I read Mommy, Lillykit found the sugar, By Rebellegirl. I hope you enjoy a SUPER EARLY Halloween story!

* * *

Bluestar sat watching the main world turn to gold as leaf fall was approaching.

"Hey Bluestar!" It was Mosskit. Bluestar sighed.

"What?"

"Guess what!" The kit squealed. Several sparkly warriors turned to stare at the kit.

"What," Bluestar meowed, clearly annoyed.

"I was watching the main world I found out the two legs celebrate something called halloween!" Mosskit was all excited.

"Oh boy," Bluestar sighed. "What do they do?"

"They dress up and then they, they," Mosskit had to stop for a moment to think. "Oh yeah! They go around to all the nests and ask for a substance called candy."

"And let me guess," Bluestar wasn't liking where this was heading. "You want StarClan and all the other clans to celebrate it too?"

"Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwe?!" Mosskit began chasing her tail in excitement.

Bluestar could only imagine the pain and torture ahead of her, but she gave in. "Fine,"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What in StarClan did I sign up for?" Bluestar asked as she used a puddle to look at her reflection. Mosskit had given them all items to wear as their costumes. Whatever that meant. Bluestar looked ridiculous with autumn leaves stuck with sap all over her fur.

"You signed up to be a leaffall tree!" Mosskit bounced excitedly around Bluestar.

"And what did I sign up for?" Came an exasperated meow. It was Firestar. Bluestar had muffled her giggles with her tail. So Mossit did have a sense of humor, either that or a great way to torture cats. Firestar was dressed simply with only a blue collar with bells around his neck. He was a kittypet! "Don't laugh!" Firestar yowled obviously embarrassed.

"Mosskit certainly has a sense of style that's for sure!" Another meow sounded as a third cat came to them. Lionheart was dressed as a lion with strings of dried grass woven around his head. He puffed out his chest. "I look classy!"

"You look like imbecile." Firestar meowed bluntly.

"Back at you!" Lionheart yowled.

"It could be worse." Another cat one that Bluestar could recognize came forward. Strips of tree bark were stuck to his body with sap and green leaves plastered all over what little of his fur showed.

"Oakheart?" Lionheart asked.

Oakheart hissed.

"Oakheart!" Bluestar's eyes went huge. "You- you-"

* * *

Unfortunately that is all the time Mosskit had for today. Tune in next time to find out what Oakheart looks like on The Clans Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oakheart you're a-" Bluestar began.

"AN OAK HEART!" Firestar bellowed and fell over laughing. Oakheart looked quite miffed.

The way Mosskit had placed the scraps of bark formed a heart in the middle. He was literally an Oak Heart, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was that she had used her claws to scratch out a heart in a center piece with the words OH+BS= Besties 4 the resties. And that was when Bluestar came to the conclusion: her kit was an evil genius.

"Hey guys," A soft voice called as a pretty tortoiseshell padded up. Firestar, who was still laughing on the ground hoped to attention. It was Spottedleaf. On her head was a black pointed hat. "I picked it out myself do you like it?"

"Woah woah woah, hold the dead squirrel," Lionheart meowed. "YOU got to pick your costume?"

"Of course!" Spottedleaf purred. "I did as soon as Mosskit announced it. Every cat who didn't get one in time she chose a costume for."

They all stared speechless.

"If you excuse me I have a daughter to kill, again." Oakheart growled. It was too late, Mosskit bounded up with a large colorful bag in her mouth.

"LOOKIE WHAT I BROUGHT!" She plopped the bag in front of them. She was a lot louder and bouncing a lot higher and faster.

Bluestar read the bag. "Candy? What in StarClan is candy?"

* * *

What is this mysterious candy substance? Find out next time on The Clan's Halloween!


	4. What is this candy substance?

"THIS CANDY SUBSTANCE IS AMAZING!" Mosskit squealed bouncing faster and faster. "EVERY THING IS MOVING SO FAST AND I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO EVERYTHING!"

"It says here there is sugar..." Firestar sniffed the bag. "Isn't this like the stuff Lillykit got into?"

"I think it is," Bluestar winced at the memory of hyper cats running everywhere.

"No sanity," Whispered Lionheart as he curled up in a ball at the mere memory of the dreaded event. He rocked back and forth recanting the incident. "Screaming cats, no hair gel, flames everywhere,"

"I don't remember any flames..." Muttered Oakheart.

"Yeah well we were all passed out during a crash at one point," Firestar pointed out. "Who knows what happened then."

"WHATEVER, WE NEED TO TELL THE CLANS ABOUT THIS!" Mosskit jumped higher and higher, her squeals becoming more and more high pitched. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked, then suddenly she stopped, her body went stiff, and she collapsed on the ground.

"What goes up must come down," Spottedleaf sighed. "Let's tell the clans before she can do it her self."

"Good idea," Bluestar grumbled. "What is this candy substance any way?"

"Well, I was doing some research on the internet-" Began Spottedleaf.

"What's the internet?" Asked Bluestar and Oakheart.

Firestar and Spottedleaf looked at each other. "Nothing," They said suspiciously.

"Anyway I was doing research on the internet and apparently Twolegs go from nest to nest in their costumes and ask for candy." Spottedleaf said. "We could have it be from den to den and maybe everyone goes out on patrols and they can meet at borders and pass out this stuff."

"Is it really safe to let them have this?" Oakheart asked prodding Mosskit.

"Lets just prevent any of StarClan from eating it," Firestar shrugged. "So we can watch the chaos and remember it this time."

Every cat stared at him. Firestar shrugged. "I thought we agreed to do this just to recreate the sugar thing again but this time remember it."

All the clans were gathered under a full moon. Everything was back to normal. Prey was running well and, apart from the usual drama, there were few troubles plaguing the forest. After sugar and coffee had been banned the forest was once again peaceful, but not for long!

BOOM!

A loud explosion echoed through the clearing making the ground shake. Mistystar tumbled off the branch while the other leaders had to grip the bark with their claws to prevent them from falling to the earth. Everyone was momentarily confused as a mist filled the clearing though as it cleared they could make out 5 sparkly cats. 5 very sparkly very familiar, and also dead, cats.

"What the-" Bramblestar gasped as he took in the sight.

"Holy online order able cheese nuggets!" Leafpool's eyes went wide. "Dad? Is that you?"

Firestar, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Oakheart, and Lionheart all had appeared in the clearing whirring their fancy new halloween attire. Sandstorm took one look at Firestar and and had to cover her mouth with her tail. Firestar looked sheepish and covered his paws with his tail. Squirrelflight was speechless. Jayfeather and Lionblaze's jaws dropped.

"What in all of the great wide forest is going on?" Sandstorm asked breaking the silence.

"Well," Firestar began. "StarClan has decided too-"

"CANDY!" Mosskit interrupted. Somehow she managed to come along with them. Before any cat could stop her she jumped out and started squealing loudly. "CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY-"

* * *

What did StarClan decide to do? You already know! But what will they do with all of this candy? What is is this candy you speak off? Find out next time on The Clan's Halloween!


End file.
